


Not Out Of The Woods Yet

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Running, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation calls for running, and so he’s running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Out Of The Woods Yet

He’s running.

There’s nothing else to do really. The situation calls for running, and so he’s running.

He’s conscious of someone else running beside him, but turning his head to identify them would mean taking his eyes off the path in front of him. Thereby risking a stumble. Or worse, a fall. With death coming pretty soon after.

So he just takes comfort in the fact that someone is running with him – that he’s not alone. And that maybe, just maybe, they can find a way out of this together.

Stephen doesn’t know what’s chasing them. Names and background checks are Connor’s department, and Connor is…well, a long way away right now.

But he knows it’s big. And mean. And hungry.

And that’s why he’s running.

For just a second he lifts his eyes from the uneven path at his feet, to glance ahead in the hope of an idea, a plan, a rescue. Hell, divine bloody intervention would work right about now.

But what he actually sees almost causes that potentially fatal stumble. An anomaly shimmers into existence right in front of him – an anomaly that his feet are carrying him inexorably toward.

“Hart! Look out!”

And then he is flat on his face in the dirt, listening as the thing chasing him crashes closer and closer. Hearing the peculiar sucking noise the anomaly makes as something dives through it.

And he suddenly knows that he is safe. The…whatever it was…is gone, and he can stop running.

Stephen is suddenly aware of something digging into his back. There’s heavy breathing in his right ear, and numbness in his left leg where his fellow runner is sprawled across it.

Then the weight is removed, and he rolls over to behold his divine intervention. Strangely, it looks exactly like Captain Ryan.

Ryan grins and holds out a hand, hauling Stephen to his rather shaky feet.

“That was a bit of luck,” he says, nodding in the direction of the anomaly.

But when Stephen turns to look the anomaly is gone, as if it had never been there.

“Closed up right after our pursuer went through it,” Ryan adds, seeing Stephen’s confused look.

Stephen nods, although he still doesn’t really understand what happened. The anomalies are Cutter’s territory – Stephen will leave it to him to figure out what’s going on.

“I’m glad you were there,” he says to Ryan, relieved that he isn’t dead, that Ryan isn’t dead.

“I bet you are,” replies Ryan lightly. “After all, no one else’s reactions would have been that good. You were nearly through the anomaly when I tackled you.”

Stephen chuckles, and then gasps, clutching at his torso and the flowering of pain there.

Ryan immediately looks concerned. “Let me look at you. We went down pretty hard just now – probably rolled over a couple of tree roots for good measure.”

He gestures for Stephen to remove his jacket, and Stephen complies, shivering slightly in the cool autumnal air. Then he steps close and gently runs his hands across Stephen’s ribcage, checking for damage.

Stephen flinches once or twice as Ryan’s hands cross tender spots, but mostly he is concentrating on how close Ryan is, the look of concentration on Ryan’s face, the feeling of Ryan’s hands running over his body. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about these things, he tells himself that it’s just a reaction to the adrenaline, and his relief at being safe, and yet he can’t help himself. And he is conscious of a sense of disappointment when Ryan steps away slightly, looking relieved.

“You’ll live. No broken ribs, luckily. Just some bruising. Take it easy for a day or…”

He breaks off when he notices Stephen’s expression – slightly vacant, pupils dilated, skin flushed. His eyes drift somewhat southward of Stephen’s face, and a smile forms on his lips. It is an unfamiliar expression on Ryan, but Stephen thinks it suits him. Even if this smile could rightly be called more of a smirk.

Still smiling, Ryan steps back towards Stephen until they are closer than ever, and Stephen can no longer hide the bulge in his jeans – not that he was doing a very good job of that before, anyway, if Ryan’s predatory smirk is anything to go by.

As the soldier presses against him, firmly but gently pushing him backwards, Stephen can feel the answering hardness in Ryan’s own trousers. And it is this, strangely, that finally allows him to relax and go with it. Ryan wants this as much as him – his embarrassment vanishes, and he slithers his hands around Ryan’s waist, looking get both a physical and metaphorical grip on the situation.

It is only when he feels tree bark at his back that he realises how effectively Ryan has manoeuvred him – taking advantage of his initial distraction to get Stephen exactly where he wants him.

But now he has achieved this Ryan hesitates, looking at Stephen with a faint question in his eyes.

Stephen responds by tightening his grip on the soldier’s waist, pulling him even closer, and Ryan’s lips part in a soundless gasp.

The sight is too inviting to resist, and Stephen immediately leans forward and captures those lips with his own.

The kissing goes on for some while. Ryan’s hands are gripping Stephen’s shoulders hard enough to bruise, and his tac vest is digging into Stephen’s chest, although luckily missing the area of his previous injuries.

But Stephen doesn’t mind. In fact, truth be told, Ryan’s alpha-male, military status is a bit of a turn-on for him. He’s used to being the one in charge in his relationships, and having someone take command away from him is more exciting than he would have previously thought. And what’s more commanding than a soldier? No, Stephen doesn’t mind the tac vest, not one bit.

Abruptly Ryan’s lips remove themselves from Stephen’s mouth and turn their attention to his neck. Stephen tips his head back, looking up into the canopy of the tree, trying hard to retain just one solitary shred of control. He feels like he now knows the meaning of the phrase ‘come undone’ (although, since when had he turned into a character in a Jane Austen novel?), since Ryan certainly seems to be his undoing, in more ways than one.

Another of those ways quickly becomes apparent when Ryan’s hands also shift position, going to work on his jeans zipper, one of them sliding inside the second there is enough room to do so.

The solitary shred of control becomes a distant memory as Ryan strokes him, and Stephen tries to find some way of reciprocating, hands scrabbling uselessly at the back of the tac vest, which is suddenly far too much in the way.

But Ryan only chuckles low in his throat, both his hands and lips continuing their work, and Stephen can only stand, helpless, as Ryan brings him to the edge and then ruthlessly tips him over it, muffling Stephen’s moans with a renewed assault on his lips.

Stephen responds greedily, although at the same time he feels a twinge of guilt. He can still feel Ryan’s hardness against his thigh, and his hands drift downwards, intending to return the favour.

But Ryan has other ideas. With military efficiency he drags Stephen’s jeans down just far enough, and flips him round so he’s facing the tree trunk, bracing himself against it with his arms.

This is more control than Stephen normally likes to give up, but at this moment in time he’s so far gone he doesn’t care. He’s already half-hard again, and when Ryan, with minimal preparation (something slick and cool and where did he get it?) slides into him, he’s suddenly a lot more than that.

It’s hard and fast, and Ryan’s hands on his hips, along with the vest pressing against his back, adds an edge of pain that Stephen finds arousing rather than anything else.

Seconds later Ryan goes over the edge himself, Stephen following for a second time with only the minimum of assistance.

And then there is quiet, with only heavy breathing to break the silence of the forest. They stand together for long moments, somewhere between comfort and discomfort, but Stephen will be damned if he’s the first one to move.

And when the anomaly flickers back to life again behind them, he decides he doesn’t care.


End file.
